Syth
by Zoran Prower
Summary: The Metarex's change on the entire galaxy did not change after their defeat. Eggman got smarter. Deadlier. And he creates an android named Syth that does not accept failure. And if the gang does not employ all they have learned from the Meterax, they will not triumph...and Eggman's dream shall finally come true.


Syth

_The Metarex's change on the entire galaxy did not change after their defeat. Every planet had to heal itself and work on reconstruction in small ways or large. _

_Eggman was moved by their cunning, their shrewdness, their power. These aliens had put him to shame. Our story starts with him._

Ten miles from any sight of land, in any direction, vast and tall, steel fortifications and re-fortifications, stood the large new aquatic operations of the nefarious Dr. Eggman. He stroked his thick mustache as he looked through the look-out post, stationed at the tip of the base and carefully protected, glass mirrors allowing a view of the ocean. His eyes brooded over his notebook, laid near a keyboard to operate his super computer.

"It won't work, you know." A voice said from behind him, with the echo of the sound of heels with it.

"I thought I _told_ you this was off-limits, Rouge." The doctor grumbled at her gruffly.

"I was curious." The bat responded with a simple wave of her hand, as if it was just a minor inconvenience. "And I always get what I want."

"What do you want?" The doctor's eyes returned to his notes, stroking his beard in a muse.

"My payment."

He pressed a button. A compartment opened to his right side, like a trash bin, which he reached into and threw its contents, a bag, at Rouge. The bat opened it, and smiled towards the bag before closing it and stuffing it away.

"Now leave, jewel thief. I am about to initiate my greatest experiment y-"

"Isn't that what you always say?" Rouge interrupted playfully. "Weapons are just weapons, no intelligence but in the user, yet you are _always_ outsmarted by those that are more intelligent or even dumber then y-"

"It is a robot." Eggman cut-in. "You will stand testament to its grandeur real soon…"

"The last robots you made were goofs. Real dangerous." She said with a laugh. "What happened to them?"

"Short-circuited, and their parts were better used elsewhere."

"Cold. They were so likeable." She tilts her head as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Is this why you are out here in the middle of nowhere, so your plans can go through without _his _interruption?"

"I wish he were here, he would be the perfect test subject. One too many times have I bee-"

"Defeated? Overestimated?" Rouge had another laugh. "The last robots you made you lose control of or are just incompetent."

"With Chris out of my way we have one intellect down. Look at the screen, jewel thief."

Rouge shifted her gaze upwards, as the doctor pressed several keys. Several bars flashed across the screen, with numbers next to them and a percent sign. A hole then opened up in the floor, as the room began to hum. Something was being moved up below.

"One hundred and ten percent faster than Sonic, One hundred ten-percent, stronger then Knuckles, and completely loyal. Along with a more secret skill…its display shall be its first test."

"Impressive." Remarked Rouge sarcastically, hearing it all before. Her eyes still however, waited for the figure to emerge.

The android that did emerge was a sleek black, inches taller than Rouge, and of thick, sturdy metal material. It's "eyes", covered by a metal see-through lenses, glowed bright like a flash-light for sound, and it's "lips" were locked in a neutral expression. A voice transmitter spoke up:

"You have activated me, Master. My name is Syth-2, Syth-1 having self-destructed from poor transfusions. Previously, you have given me a long list of orders in my system to handle out upon activation; do you wish them done now?"

The Doctor had a gleeful look at his success, cheering to himself as Rouge merely responded, "This is new."

"Proceed with everything," The Doctor said, but before you go, take care of the intruder on board, placing her at Emerald Site 5.

"Intruder?" Questioned Rouge, before she realized too late. The Android sped toward her so fast she couldn't even react as she was slammed face-first into the wall. The android wrested it's arms into a lock around her, and she couldn't even kick backwards as a hole opened up in the ceiling for its take off.

"I warned you that you would stand testament. You should have left." Cackled the Doctor.

He watched out of his window after the android launched with Rouge away, far over the ocean to let her drop onto the sand. If he could disable her so easily…this was only a taste of things to come.

* * *

Rouge coughed on the sand she was dumped on, groaning as she stirred on her feet. That arrogant Doctor. She'd have her revenge; the blasted robot even took her reward away!

She rubbed at her eyes, when she noticed a shadow. She muttered something that must have sounded like gibberish as she coughed out sand, when she heard the response of:

"Eggman got your tongue?"

Sonic.

* * *

Suddenly after Tails' hand jerked to erase an ineligible word in a notebook did a cylindrical glass vase tip from Mile's desk, then plummet and shatter into a thousand insignificant pieces.

The fox's heart stopped, a hand raised in far too slow instinct to grab at the vase, and his face paled white. His eyes darted straight to the spot where his vase with a seed laid buried in the dirt…and the vase still stood, having never fallen. It was the other vase. It wasn't as bad then. He could always ask for new flowers from Amy…he could never replace this seed.

Taking another moment to finish his computations, he was about to rise to clean up the glass when the lighting in the room faded to black. A hum let on the emergency lights, returning some yellow light into the room.

He reached for the phone. City lose power? He dialed a few numbers before putting the receiver to his ear. "Tails!"

"Sonic? You n-"

"Eggman's up to no good. Found Rouge on the beach, she's yapping about some robot of Egghead is on the loose."

A pause, as Tails heard Rouge's voice muffled in the background. "Aquatic base, can you fly me over?"

"I can," Tails responded, "But do you notice the city's lost power?"

"N-"

Tails now yelped as the lab door burst open and the other cherished vase tilted towards the floor, beginning to fall. His hand was not slow in the catching this time, but the phone did fall, the batter case splintering away from the body of the phone.

"The Doctor sends his regards, Mr. Prower." Tails eyes snapped towards the door as he gazed at the android. He was both afraid and in wonderment, the android had incredible comprehension and linguistic ability…yet it was in his home, and it wanted something.

"Why did he send you here?" Tails asked in a stammer.

"To burn your work to the rubble."

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written, years. I have planned to go continue my other stories, but desire to put my efforts in something else. **

**Syaoron the Fox: Thanks for the quick reveiw, I've updated some of the errors I noticed.**


End file.
